deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool vs The Meta
DP vs M2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 DP vs M.jpg|Simbiothero Deadpool vs The Meta''' is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero. Description '''Marvel vs RvB! '''The fight between two murderers for different reasons became super soldiers, but with the only difference that one never speaks and the other is never silent. Interlude Wiz: in the world of fiction, there are a large number of murderers, passing by those who never talk or just make it seems to those who may not be shut. '''Boomstick: Deadpool, Merc with a mouth. Wiz: and The Agent Maine, The Meta Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Deadpool Wiz: Wade Wil- Deadpool: Surprise, bitches! look who return and more sensual than ever! Boomstick: Oh, no! Not you again! Who you invited?! Simbiothero: Obviously, it was I, who more. Boomstick: Why?! Why invited this asshole?! Simbiothero: Because I want to and because I can. Deadpool: In addition, because I gave him a box full of yaoi and hentai to simbiothero if I were invited. Boomstick: I curse the day that saw Junjou Romatica and Super Lovers for the first time, Simbiot! Simbiothero: Whatever! get to work or bring the turret! Boomstick: ...Okey. Simbiothero: Excelent. Deadpool: As I am the guest, I'll start. I was once a normal mercenary, you know, kill and make money in a few words, until one day, the idiot from my doctor told me I had cancer, but in those moments gave me the opportunity to heal if I submitted to the weapon X experiment, you know, the experiment of a mutant with claws, although he was expelled because he was too cool for them and with my new powers including a healing factor that only it is overcome by the way character that his name is "wolf" in Spanish and is a lover of the dolphins and by some monster that seems made of rocks, I decided to use the alias of Deadpool and trying to be the best superhero in the history. Wiz: Possibly, what gave him the experiment of weapon x to deadpool is his healing factor. Deadpool Corps was enhanced by its same healing Factor, making it more durable to damage than a normal human, and generates significantly fewer toxins of fatigue, this way he can exercise a maximum physical activity for several days until tiredness or stress decrease your physical performance. Deadpool: It is true, if you don't believe me, ask him to the ex-wife of boomstick. Boomstick: Simbiot... Simbiothero: Endure, Boomstick, will only be for this episode. Boomstick: Okey. Simbiothero: Perfect, now, let me read this manga in peace, I'm going to the best part. Boomstick: the healing factor of this is so powerful that even to be beheaded, suffice it that his head is returned to your body so it can make joints and regenerations necessary, as it would demonstrate Wolverine. Deadpool has been decapitated several times and has regenerated all the damage and returned ready for combat. Deadpool: Also I can regenerate if they are amputated members and parts of my body. Wiz: The level of physical strength of Deadpool is not entirely clear in the comics, the Marvel Handbooks in what appeared originally listed as an Enhanced Human, above the Peak-Humans, for the most modern Power Grid is listed as a level 4. Deadpool: In other words, I am able to lift up to 25 tons. Although some writers not always portray my physical strength very followed. Boomstick: The strength and agility of Deadpool allow you to give acrobatic leaps covering many meters, impossible distances for the best Olympic athlete of the world, beyond human physical limits, this also allows you to many trouble dodging bullets or when killer several HYDRA agents in an instant. Wiz: Deadpool is an extraordinary master of martial arts, it is a lethal combatant body to body and a master in multiple techniques for unarmed and armed combat; Master blending very effectively with superhuman physical abilities. Deadpool: I am a master assassin, an expert in techniques of murder, methods of espionage, covert operations, methods of infiltration, exhaust, aim, and I am also very skilled with many types of weapons or firearms, I am also an excellent swordsman. Wiz: Deadpool is not a fighter that you can analyze and study really, since it can be completely unpredictable, a true chaos but at the same time effective in a combat situation as another expert killer with the ability to scan and copy the styles of fight of his opponent would uncover the Taskmaster. Taskmaster would believe having analyzed the style of Deadpool, but this surprised him with an erratic and impossible to copy or to believe effective style. Boomstick: Deadpool uses any type of firearm or white, various types of guns, grenades, sai, knives, swords, etc. Wade can use any weapon known to man, and if you don't know it you can learn to use it in less than five minutes. A curiosity of the arsenal of Deadpool is that this does not seem to end and are at your fingertips almost magically, regardless of the type or size of the same, Deadpool always have a weapon with you... I would like to have that pocket. Deadpool: Let's not forget that I have a teleportation device, and one that is a holographic image projector. Wiz: Despite his healing factor, Deadpool can still feel pain of damage taken as any human being, in addition, feed that by his healing factor makes it invincible. Deadpool: Even so, everyone knows that I am the best anti-hero of the history, truth, simbiot? Simbiothero: Em... Deadpool: I take that as a Yes. Deadpool: Listen, the day I decide to become a crime-fighting shit swizzler, who rooms with a bunch of other little whiners at the Neverland Mansion of some creepy, old, bald, Heaven's Gate-looking motherfucker... on that day, I'll send your shiny, happy ass a friend request! The Meta Death Battle Result Trivia Who would you be rooting for? Deadpool The Meta Who do you want to win? Speak (Deadpool) No Speak (The Meta) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Internet Shows vs Comic Books themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:"Disney vs Rooster Teeth" themed Death Battles Category:Marvel vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 4 Simbiothero Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year